Synergy will produce a prototype for the Synergy PC-Carry Electronic Communication Device, a PC- Computer-based speech prosthesis for ambulatory persons with communication and or cognitive deficits. Survey of customers and review of the available prostheses reveal a demand for this product. Research will be conducted at Synergy and at the consultants site over 6 months. The product's major criteria are (1) highly durable, (2)lightweight and easily carried, (3) high quality speech output, (4) quick and easy to use in any position, (5) promotes language development, (6) useful in therapeutic settings, (7) easy to use with variable fine-motor and visual skills, (8) screen visible in multiple lighting settings, (9) usable by people with various types of disability, (10) easy to operate physically, (11) easy to operate cognitively, (12) minimal technical knowledge required fro support, (13) mass producible, (14) maximal battery life and (15) safe to operate.